Un DiNozzo pas comme les autres
by senI.chevy
Summary: Quand DiNozzo se révèle au grand jour... Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ça!
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà ma première fanfiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! ^^ Bonne lecture!

**Titre: **Un DiNozzo hors du commun

**Disclaimer:** l'unnivers de NCIS ne m'appartient pas! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas! :-)

**Résumer:** quand Tony se révéle au grand jours... C'est bien plus que se que l'on pouvait imaginer!

* * *

Il était 8h20 dans les bureaux du NCIS quand le téléphone de l'agent Antony DiNozzo sonna, attirant discrètement l'attention de ses collègues.

L'attirante et dangereuse Ziva David, agent du Mossad, ne cachait en aucune façon sa curiosité face à cette appel. Comme à chaque appel depuis quelques semaines, l'officier David ainsi que l'agent spécial DiNozzo, s'offrait un combat tacite visant à perturber avec le plus de ferveur possible l'intimité de l'autre. Ce petit jeux ayant commencer suite à l'intrusion plus que mal venue du jeune homme dans une conversation téléphonique de cette dernière, dont le sujet porter sur une rupture animée!

L'agent spécial Timothy McGee, mieux connue sous le surnom « le bleu », rester quand à lui beaucoup plus en retrais, guidé par sa simple curiosité, et suivant avec un amusement non feint le petit manège de ses deux amis.

Le grand et mystérieux Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le chef de cette petite équipe, n'accordait aucun regard à son agent sénior, mais ne perdant jamais une miette des conversations, quelles qu'elles soient, sa concentration était entièrement tournait vers son meilleur agent.

- Agent très spécial DiNozzo à votre entière disposition j'écoute!

Se dernier regardait avec amusement sa camarade dans les yeux. Une manière à lui de dire: « je m'en fiche, je suis un livre ouvert, se jeu n'ennuiera que toi! Et na! »

Cependant, l'interlocuteur ne semblait pas vraiment apporter de très bonne nouvelle si l'on suivait les expressions sur le visage du jeune Tony. Une chose que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Ziva et Tim. C'est à la réponse de Tony que Gibbs s'en aperçut et qu'il daigna enfin lever son regard sur son agent.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas. Si je part maintenant, s'a attirera bien trop l'attention. Il faut prendre le temps de faire les choses bien et…

Ces paroles n'avait rien de réconfortant, il ne s'agissait manifestement pas d'une fille, d 'un rupture ou autre, non.. Il s'agissait de partir?!

Les trois agents étaient rivés sur leur collègue, pendu à ses lèvres pour écouter de quoi il en retournait réellement, et attendant avec impatience la suite des évènements.

- «soupire » Oui, je comprends. Combien de temps?… Une heure?!.. Je ne pensais pas que… Oui bien sur. Et merci. … Toi aussi.

Son visage était fermé les yeux dans le vide, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ziva le regardait attentivement, attendant comme tout le monde une explication qui tardé à venir.

- Tony?

Relevant la tête, celui-ci s'aperçu de l'attention qu'on lui porté et de l'inquiétudes qu'il générait.

- Oui?

Ce fut Gibbs qui répondit:

- Tu nous explique?

- Je doit partir!

Là, tous s'enchaina très vite. Antony pris un sac dessous son bureau, le même sac qu'il apportait tout les jours. Ses amis l'ignorait mais dedans il avait tout pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible: des affaires de rechanges, de l'argent, un peu de nourriture, et des passeports. Le plus important cependant était de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des meilleurs agents du NCIS, ses confrères, chose qui s'avérait impossible. Mais l'agent DiNozzo était un pro des mensonges et surtout de l'improvisation!

- j'ai.. Mon grand père qui est plus tout jeune et cette …cousine qui va lui dire des trucs de famille qu'il ne doit absolument pas savoir! J'ai qu'une heure pour l'en empêcher et…Rholala, sa va le tuer si il apprend… Sa risque d'être compliqué et de durer un certain temps. Je vais prendre ma journée patron! Je serais de retour demain matin, 7h00 tapante! … promis!

Du grand art! Sur ce, il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires, laissant son arme de service dans son tiroir pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance des autres. En route vers la sortie, il fut arrêter par la voix de Gibbs.

- je ne t'ais pas donner la permission DiNozzo! Et si je refusait de te donner cette journée?

- Alors tu vas tuer mon grand père Gibbs! Désoler mais je vais quand même y aller avec ou sans ta permission, c'est important pour moi!

- je suis sure que l'ami qui t'a parler pourra s'en occuper.

-j'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'en parler, mais non, il ne peut rien faire! Je suis presser patron alors.. Euh.. Au revoir à tous! À demain!

Puis il regarda son patron et ajouta:

-j'espère…

-tu n'a qu'une journée! Et pas de retard demain!

-à vos ordre!!

Avec un grand sourire il salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main et couru vers les escaliers pour sortir des locaux du NCIS.

Ne jamais prendre l'ascenseur quand on fuit. C'est une des règles qu'on lui a apprise. Dans un escalier, on ne peux pas être bloquer, on va plus vite, et on ne croise que rarement quelqu'un.

Dans se genre de situation il se remémorait ces règles simples qui lui sauvaient la vie. Il ne pensait a rien d'autre ainsi. Et c'était mieux. Parce que derrière lui, il allait laisser une grande part de lui, et sa aller être très douloureux. Pour l'instant il ne réalisé pas, et il ne devait pas réaliser! Sinon il ne tiendrait pas. Et il devait survivre.

Arriver dehors, Tony couru vers sa voiture, il respecta les limitations de vitesses. Pour échapper à une menace non direct, se faire discret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà devant un garage loué à son nom. Dedans, une Kawasaki ZZR (une moto noir), ainsi qu'un coffre avec à l'intérieure un autre sac contenant des vêtements et de l'argent. Toujours être prêt à toutes éventualités. Le coffre contenait également un ordinateur qui n'avait jamais servit.

Tony s'en empara et commença à ouvrir son dossier personnel. Il constata que quelqu'un était déjà en train de le consulter. Il avait du éveiller la curiosité d'un de ses collègues. S'en doute Gibbs. Tant pis, il s'en occuperait en dernier. Il rouvrit tout les dossiers le concernant de près ou de loin depuis Baltimore et effaça, grâce à un logiciel spécialement conçu pour une occasion comme celle-ci, toute mention de son existence. Il avait lui-même conçu ce logiciel qui agissait plutôt comme une sorte de virus, attaquant tout les programmes des ordinateurs avec pour unique but de repérer et de détruire tout signe de sa présence en se monde. Puis il revint sur son dossier toujours ouvert par un des agents du NCIS, et commença les manouvres informatiques nécessaires afin de l'effacer définitivement, que se soit pour le NCIS ou pour toute autre agence. Il n'aurait jamais existé.

Quand se fut fini, à peine 10 minutes plus tard, il était certain que ses anciens amis allaient le rechercher. Et être rechercher par plusieurs organismes en même temps, se n'était pas bon. Il allait devoir être très rapide. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Première chose à faire; sortir de la ville.

Il enfila son casque, rangea ses affaires dans un seul sac, et enfourcha sa bécane. Une seconde plus tard il roulait en direction de l'ouest, peut être l'Ohio pour commencer…

* * *

Il n'avait plus que 10 minutes avant que le risque d'être retrouver soit trop élever selon les renseignement de Louis, son ami de toujours qui l'avait contacté. Il devait faire vite.

Il c'était arrêter devant un motel plus que douteux pour se garer. Toujours garder ses affaires sur soi, ne jamais les lâcher. Il se dirigea vers une vielle Chrysler, se mis devant, et ouvrit son ordinateur.

En trois petites secondes, il était en liaison avec l'ordinateur du labos d'Abby, web Cam branché. Il put voir une Abby concentré sur un autre ordinateur, sans doute à la recherche de son dossier mystérieusement effacé. Il put la voire baillé, se qui le fit sourire.

- on manque de Caf Pow?

- TONY!!!

Si il avait été avec elle, elle l'aurait certainement étranglé!

- on te cherche depuis des heures!

- je suis parti il y a moins d'une heure Abby.

- c'est la même chose, Gibbs est furieux! Tu lui a menti n'est-ce pas? Bien sure que tu lui à menti!! Ton dossier disparait, aucun Antony DiNozzo nait à Santa Marinella n'existe, tu as complètement disparu de ce monde!!!

-calme toi, je…

- que je me calme!! Tony, celui qui a fait sa est un génie en informatique! Tu as de gros ennui! Revient tous de suite au NCIS!

Il eu beaucoup de peine en entendant la voix de sa plus fidèle amie, trembler d'inquiétude pour lui.

- je vais bien, et tout ira bien. Mais je n'est pas beaucoup de temps. Ecoute, des gens vont sans doute venir au NCIS pour me chercher. Il diront surement qu'ils sont du FBI, CIA ou peut importe. Leur couverture seront en béton, et peut être même qu'il seront vraiment de la maison, mais j'aimerai que vous me rendiez un service en taisant mon existence.

- mais Ton..

- je n'ai jamais existé d'accord? N'essayez pas de me retrouvez, sa leur faciliterez la tâche sinon. Vous êtes les meilleures après tout!… Je vais bien Abby, et j'irai bien si il ne me retrouve pas, et il ne le feront pas! Je t'aime tu sais! Toi et toutes l'équipe. J'aurai jamais pu espérer avoir une meilleure famille!

- Tony… c'est un adieu?

Elle pleurait maintenant. Et lui, il avait du mal à ne pas perdre son contrôle. Toujours garder la tête froide en période de danger.

-je suis désoler.

- je t'aime aussi! Tu peux pas partir! Tes mon meilleur ami! Mon frère! Ne part pas! Revient! On trouvera une solution!!

Elle paniquait. Il devait partir. Ne jamais rester au même endroit très longtemps.

Un dernier sourire signé DiNozzo, un regard qui dit « j'aurais voulu que les choses se passe autrement » et il coupa la liaison. Il savait que la conversation était enregistré, que ses ex-équipiers le verraient et qu'ils n'abandonneraient jamais. Mais il espérait aussi qu'ils rendent le travail de son ennemis bien plus compliqué en suivant ses instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je suis très contente que vous ayez apréciés ce début! J'éspère que la suite ne vous décevra pas!

J'aimerai préciser que j'ai utilisé pas mal d'idée d'une autre série TV: Dark Angel. Surtout pour les chapitres qui suivront. (Je voulais éviter de le signaler tout de suite pour ne pas donner des indices sur la suite des évènements dans mon histoire mais bon...) Il ne s'agit cependant pas d'un crossover, je n'est repris aucun des personnages de cette série (donc pas de Logan) mais j'ai gardé l'idée principale de la série et peut être quelques noms de lieux par la suite...

Bonne lecture à tous!!

**

* * *

**

NCIS

La brillante scientifique Abigail Sciuto, « Abby », était dévastée et complètement paniquée après cet échange. Elle devait prévenir les autres, demander à Gibbs de venir. Lui, il allait arranger les choses, comme toujours…

- … oui Abby?

- Gibbs!

- Calme toi Abby! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il faut, que vous descendiez vite, c'est Tony… Il vient de m'appeler!

- On arrive tout de suite Abby!

Elle avait essayée de se calmer pour parler à Gibbs, mais en entendant sa voix, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir d'éclater en sanglot. C'était Tony!

Gibbs entra en trombe dans le laboratoire, visiblement inquiet, chose très rare chez cet ex-marine, suivi de très près par une Ziva au visage encore plus fermer que d'habitude, et d'un McGee au regard légèrement affolé.

Avant qu'elle n'eu l'occasion de dire quoi que se soit, Gibbs la pris dans ses bras, la calmant un peu.

- Raconte nous tout Abby.

- Tony m'a contacté, je vous passe l'enregistrement!

…. (enregistrement)

- L'appel a été passé à 9h10, et avant que tu me le demande Gibbs, je ne peux pas retracer l'appel, mais j'ai placé un dispositif pour pouvoir le tracer si jamais il contact quelqu'un.

- On doit essayer de repérer d'où il a appelé. Repasse nous l'enregistrement Abby.

- Tout de suite Ziva!

…

- Regarder la voiture derrière Tony! Si on trouve quel est son véhicule, on pourra lancer une recherche et le retrouver. Là! On voit une partie de la plaque d'immatriculation!

- J'agrandis ça… Voilà! On a un 5, un V, un F est peut être un L? Oui c'est ça! … Et là! Sur cette partie de l'enregistrement, on voit un autre morceau! C'est un 9 et un 2! Je lance une recherche! Sa risque de prendre du temps!

- Fais vite Abby!

- Si tu trouve le modèle de la voiture sa irait plus vite non?

-Bonne idée Tim! Je lance mon programme d'identification… et…C'est une Chrysler 300M noir de 1999! Ca devrait plus prendre beaucoup de temps maintenant.

- McGee! Je veux tous savoir sur Tony, en particulier depuis qu'il est entré au NCIS! Epluche ses appels téléphoniques, trouve les achats qu'il a fait, les restaurants qu'il fréquente, je veux tout savoir sur sa vie!

- euh.. Tout de suite patron!

- Ziva! Trouve moi la personne avec qui DiNozzo parlait avant de fuir! Je veux savoir son nom, son lieu de résidence, ses contacts, je veux tout savoir sur lui…

- Entendu!

* * *

**Tony**

Après avoir couper la connexion avec Abby, Antony s'adossa à la Chrysler et rangea son ordinateur dans son sac.

- Hey! Dégage de là toi! C'est ma voiture!

Un grand type costaux et tatoué de partout s'approcha dangereusement de Tony, qui se redressa rapidement. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention et éviter les ennuis.

- Désolé! C'est une jolie voiture.

- Ouais t'a intérêt à être désolé mec! Ca mon gars, c'est plus qu'une jolie voiture, c'est ma vie, ok? Alors dégage, je veux plus te voir!

Il essaya alors de le pousser violemment mais Tony se décala sur le côté avec une grande rapidité, déséquilibrant le mec baraqué qui s'écrasa lourdement sur sa voiture.

- Bien sûre! Je m'en vais tout de suite!

- Attends un peu toi! Tu me cherches?!

Il sortit alors un couteau qui n'avait rien de ridicule, faisant de grand geste pour intimider son adversaire et cherchant dans son regard la moindre trace de peur. Sur ce point, il fut déçu, car Antony n'était nullement effrayé face à lui. Bien au contraire, il était concentré et d'un calme à toute épreuve, renforçant la frustration de monsieur muscle qui entama sa première attaque. Celle-ci échoua, esquivée avec la même rapidité que précédemment. Il relança tout de suite après un deuxième assaut qu'il rata à nouveau, son geste ayant été brusquement arrêter par Tony avec force, et rediriger derrière lui, éraflant au passage la précieuse voiture. Fou de rage, le propriétaire du véhicule enchaina une série d'attaques visant le ventre, la tête, et le cœur de l'ex-agent. Ce derniers les évita toutes avec une incroyable vitesse, puis se retrouva derrière son assaillant, le désarma et l'immobilisa en un dixième de seconde. Antony, ramassa le couteau pendant que son agresseur était trop étonné de se qui venait de lui arriver pour réagir, le remis dans la poche de ce dernier tout en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement d'un air de dire « t'inquiète mec, c'est des choses qui arrivent! ».

- Je suis désolé pour la voiture! Tiens… 20! Aller, bonne journée!

Un grand sourire et Tony se dirigea vers les toilettes publics situées à l'extérieur du motel. Arrivé à la porte des toilettes, il aperçut l'homme aux tatouages grimper dans sa voiture adorée et partir hors de vue. Tony fit alors demi-tour et marcha jusqu'à son bébé à lui, sa moto qui n'attendait que lui.

L'agent en fuite n'alla pas bien loin après le motel, s'arrêtant à l'air de repos la plus proche afin de dire définitivement adieu à son ancienne vie.

Il s'installa sur un banc, puis sortit son ordinateur. Il avait quelque chose à faire avant, car si il était en danger, il n'était pas le seul, et il devait s'assurer que son ami était en sécurité.

- Hey! Salut Louis! Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- Tony? Pourquoi tu me recontacte? Tu ne devrait pas. Tu te met en danger imbécile!

- Oui moi aussi je t'aime mec! Je devais m'assurer que tu avais prévenu Luc et qu'il était en sécurité.

- Luc? Le tatoueur?

- Non! Le médecin qui enlève les tatouages abruti! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié après tous se qu'il a fait pour nous!!

- Je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé qu'il pouvait être en danger par notre faute…

- T'es pas possible toi des fois!

- Ho! Dois-je te rappeler que je viens de te sauver les miches?

- Préviens le tu veux! Et assure toi que rien ne nous relis!

- Bien sûre! … Sinon sa va toi? Tu t'en sort?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix… Bon! C'est pas vraiment le moment de papauté! Salut mec!

-Salut Tony! Fais gaffe à toi!

Et la communication fut coupée par Louis. Tony respira un grand coup, remit de l'ordre dans ses idées, et continua à suivre le plan qu'il avait élaboré pendant qu'il conduisait.

Il se changea, remplaçant son nouveau costume bleu gris par un jean délavé, et un tee-shirt basique noir, son blouson par une veste en cuire et ses si belles chaussures italiennes par des bottes de marche. Il sortit sa plaque d'agent spécial du NCIS se demandant un instant s'il n'était pas plus judicieux de la garder, mais finit par l'enterrer assez profondément dans le sol, à un endroit suffisamment éloigné du parking. Il pris son téléphone portable, enleva la carte SIM qu'il raya des deux côtés sur un des murs des toilettes publics avant de la casser en deux, écrasa violement son appareil par terre, et jeta le tout dans une ben à ordure. Il versa furtivement quelques larmes, et repartit sur la route.


End file.
